Bewitched
by bluehyperpixie
Summary: Set 2 years after the downfall of Voldemort the three friends Chessy, Bree and Kendra also known as the band BEWITCHED hit fame as a huge girlband who sell thier songs to muggle artists after they are done with them. And then Harry, Ron and Draco join.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm very sorry that I haven't written any stories in so long. What with boarding school and then leaving and working on my own personal story with my friends i haven't managed to put my idea onto paper.**

**This story is about after the fall of Voldemort. It's based mainly around the character Chessy, part of the band BEWITCHED. And how music heals both her friends as well as Harry's. (God that sounds Cheesy)**

**I want it to be very clear that I didn't write these songs and that they are the property of their own artists. The reason I chose these songs is because i love them. If anyone has any requests please do tell. By the way, for the purposes of the story I'm saying that the songs mentioned were written by BEWITCHED and then sold on to muggle artists. Of course this does not happen in real life so please no one sue me. I also do not own HARRY POTTER. I'd like to apologise for any typos and if the lyrics are wrong and to point out that i have changed them slightly to make them more appropriate to the story.**

Chessy stood there glaring out at the audience with a blank expression on her face, letting the tension build. Her foot tapped twice to the beat before bursting out with the words.

_No attorney's_

_To plead my case_

_No orbits _

_To send me into outta space_

_And my fingers _

_Are bejewelled_

_With diamonds and gold_

_But that ain't gonna help me now_

Chessy felt herself getting into it, but refused to let herself let go to the music. It wasn't the time or place. In front of an audience of only a hundred was not the place to start freak dancing.

_I'm trouble_

_Yeah, Trouble now_

_I'm trouble ya'll_

_I disturb my town_

_I'm trouble_

_Yeah, Trouble now_

_I'm trouble ya'll_

_I got trouble in my town_

Kendra gave her a look from behind her mike as Chessy caught her eye by accident. _Loosen up a little. _The look screamed at her.

Cheesy knew she was stiff and the crowd where not as hyped as they ought to have been. Chessy moved around a little. She hated having to sing the others songs.

_You think you're right_

_But you were wrong_

_You tried take me_

_But I knew it all along_

_You can take me_

_For a ride_

_I'm not a-fooling_

_So you'd better run a lot_

They each usually sang their own songs. There band, Bewitched, had three members and they each wrote their own songs that were intricately linked to their own personalities. Kendra usually wrote love songs and Bree wrote hyper playful songs about partying and Chessabelle wrote... well she wrote whatever came to her mind. Chessy's songs meant a lot to her. They were from her heart and singing something she **(a)** didn't truly understand and **(b)** didn't feel anything for wasn't something she was ever comfortable with.

The only thing that she really liked in this song was the music to it. It had an amazing beat. Chessy felt more in her element when a guitar solo came up. She played with more feeling. Chessy could feel Kendra's approving gaze on her back.

_It's all about the fans_ Chessy decided _I'm acting like a teenager throwing a strop. _Chessy ignored the voice in her head that said _you are a teenager. And you are throwing a strop. The fans. I have no right to do thus to them _Chessy forced herself to think. Chessy danced her freak dancing to the music, grabbing the mike from its stand. The crowd got louder and once the song ended they were calling for more. But Kendra and Chessy walked of the stage and let the other band to troop on stage.

'You cool?' Kendra asked Chessy looking at her oddly.

'Yeah. Why?' Chessy asked out of breath still.

'You're shaking,' Kendra pointed out. Chessy realised that she was quivering lightly.

'Nothing. It just feels weird singing that song without Bree,' Chessy trailed off slightly.

'Yeah. Hope she's alright,' Kendra replied softly for them both. Just before the last song one of the stage crew had said there was a call for Bethany Malone. Bethany had paled when she heard and walked off without a word to answer it. Mrs. Malone had terminal liver cancer and things had been terribly tense over the last few weeks.

'Hope Mrs. Malone's okay,' Chessy whispered looking at Kendra who was thinking the same thing. The band girls had grown up together and Mrs. Malone was like a second mother to them all.

Chessy had a strong recollection of the time when she was only twelve and she'd run away from home after a huge argument and ran straight to Mrs. Malone sobbing wildly. Mrs. Malone had hugged her hard and comforted her. In the end she fell asleep in the woman's arms. Her heart squeezed hard. Chessy looked up to Kendra and saw a tear slip down her cheek. Chessy's priorities changed quickly. She had to take charge of Kendra and make sure the concert went perfectly. For Mrs. Malone as well as Bree.

'Stop crying. It's not going to help,' Chessy commanded. Kendra looked at her with a broken look on her face.

'But Chessy. What if-,' Kendra asked.

'Nothing's wrong,' Chessy forced the shiver out of her voice and kept her voice stern. She decided to change the subject, 'What are we going to do for the next song if Bree doesn't turn up.' Chessy turned instinctively as she heard the sound of Bree's footstep.

The blood ran out of her face as she saw Bree's sob streaked face. Her heart collapsed and died. Without even thinking more, Kendra and Chessy hugged her as one. Bree collapsed and wept hard.

'She's gone,' Bree choked.

**A-N: I did mean to get straight into the story and to make it more magical but i decided to show their characters a bit more before bringing Harry in by making Bree's mum die before, rather than after Harry arrives. Please review but do so CONSTRUCTIVLY.**

**I don't want people having a go at me because they have their own issues instead of then actually feeling that there is something wrong with my story.**

**Lots Of Love**

**xxannniexx**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does so go bother her.**

**Nor do I own Since You've Been Gone belongs to Kelly Clarkson, or whoever wrote it for her**

**The same goes for Hold You Down which belongs to Jennifer Lopez feat Fat Joe**

**The words have been changed slightly though to make it more relevant towards** **t****he story and harry potter**

Chessy stood with her arm round Bree's shoulder. Kendra stood at Bree's other side with an arm around her waist. Together they stood staring at the gravestone in silence.

_Caroline Malone_

_Beloved Wife, Mother and Friend_

_Cherished by all that met her._

_(20-05-1948 to 17-01-2002)_

"_Love only comes to those who can love"_

Cheesy hugged Bree hard as a lifetime of memories engulfed her. Bree squeezed her back and a tear fell onto Kendra's cheek.

'She never even got to see us turn twenty,' Kendra murmured. She was the oldest but the most sentimental.

Chessy felt her reply slip away from her lips before she could stop it, 'Don't talk like that. She can see us. Right now and on our birthdays; she can see us all the time now.'

'What- even on the toilet? What if she watches me have sex,' Bree joked. Bree was two months younger then Kendra, but she was their leader without a doubt. Bree kept them together through all the fights and tears. She'd been the one comforting them when her own mother had died. Her own mother had died and after one day of mourning she was fine. She was still sad and cried sometimes but she had accepted it faster than them and had taken care of them.

Chessy felt a grin crack her face and Kendra giggled, 'Can you imagine her face,' Bree carried on. They placed their single orchids under the gravestone so that they crossed at the end and walked away.

_Here's the thing_

_We started out friends_

_It was cool but it was all pretend_

_Yeah, yeah, since you been gone_

_We dedicated_

_You took the time_

_It wasn't long till I called you mine_

_Yeah, yeah, since you been gone_

_And all you'd ever hear me say_

_Is how I picture me with you_

_That's all you'd ever hear me say_

_But since you been gone_

A huge scream rose from the crowd and Chessy screamed louder letting all her feelings go. She's written this song two years ago but the feelings she'd felt when writing it, the hurt, the sadness, the rage, she'd felt when writing it still coursed through her.

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so moving on, Yeah, yeah_

_Thanks to you_

_Now I get_

_What I want_

_Since you been gone_

_How can I put it?_

_You put me on_

_I even fell for that stupid love song_

_Yeah yeah, since you been gone_

_How come I never hear you say?_

_I just wanna be with you_

_Well, I guess you never felt that way_

_But since you been gone_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so moving on, Yeah, yeah_

_Thanks to you_

_Now I get_

_What I want_

Chessy still felt the same as two years ago. But the feelings no longer had the power to consume her, leaving her to wallow in her own self pity. But now all she felt was an echo. Only shame over her emotions.

_You had your chance_

_You blew it_

_Out of sight_

_Out of mind_

_Shut your mouth_

_I just can't take it_

_Again and again and again and again!_

Chessy felt a huge grin plaster her face as always it did when she reached this part. She didn't know why. It just felt like a huge release screaming _again _into the mike over and over again.

_Since you been gone_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so moving on, Yeah, yeah_

_Thanks to you_

_Now I get_

_What I want_

_For the first time_

_I'm so moving on, Yeah, yeah_

_Thanks to you_

_Now I get_

_You should know_

_That I get_

_I get what I want_

_Since you been gone_

_Since you been gone_

_Since you been gone_

Chessy screamed the last line into the mike with a flourish. She watched the crowd cheering and screaming. Last year they'd been playing in bars and at weddings. But know they were here. They were celebrities in _Witch Weekly_ every fortnight with crowds of over a hundred thousand at their concerts.

_I hope you like what you see Mrs. Malone _Chessy thought in the middle of her high. She ran off stage with Kendra and Bree.

'That was amazing,' Kendra gushed. 'They really loved you,' Kendra gushed squeezing Chessy's arm. Bree nodded her approval. Chessy couldn't help her grin even though she was completely out of breath. They ripped off the clothes were wearing and pulled on robes. Once she was done Chessy looked at the others who were looking straight back at her. It was weird how they could all look at each other at once. They didn't have to look at one and then the other. They could just look in one direction and see everything. And Chessy knew exactly what Kendra and Bree were thinking. They were thinking about Mrs. Malone's grave that they had visited today. The song that they were going to sing next had been the first that they'd written after her death. Of course they were going to sell it to the muggle's like they always did. But she knew they were dreading that day like she was. They day it went would be the day it stopped being a memento to Mrs. Malone and just another business transaction.

'Let's do this. We're gonna let it rip,' Bree had a scary sort of look on her face. It was her _let's do business and rip people to shreds_ face.

Chessy walked onto the stage with her head held high and her heart held close. The intro finished and Chessy lifted the mike and poured her heart into it.

_Now you been holding me down_

_For such a long time now_

_From back then to now with my story_

_Straight from the 'hood_

_You've always been there for me_

_And you had my back and that_

_Back when everybody said I wasn't anything_

_It was you kept me holding on_

_No matter what was going on_

_So whatever you need_

_I got you yeah._

Bree raised her mike and carried on. Though her eyes were on the crowd Chessy knew the song was just for her and Kendra.

_Reminiscing of our life from way back_

_When I was dumped and you took the hack_

_Sweeping the floors of that gross apartment_

_Now we're together on that red carpet_

_When my mum died you were the first to cry with me_

_Never told you but you was there for me_

_Whatever you need_

_I'll be there for you_

_Crack, I got your back _

_For real, true story_

Kendra blinked a few times before lifting the mike. Chessy begged any God there was that Kendra wouldn't start crying on stage. Just because the song was being sold tomorrow it didn't mean she had to get all sentimental about it. But when Kendra's voice sounded, it rung sure and true.

_My loyalty_

_Will always be_

_With you_

_If you just promise me_

_That you'll stay real_

_Just like you are_

_Cause lady you don't have to change_

_Because_

Chessy sang into the mike in sync with Bree and Kendra

_You don't know how much you mean to me_

_Whenever you're down you know that you can lean on me_

_No matter the situation_

_Sis, I'm goin' hold you down_

_You don't know how much you mean to me_

_Whenever you're down you know that you can lean on me_

_No matter the situation_

_Girl, I'm goin' hold you down_

Kendra glanced at Chessy before starting her part. With that one gaze she tried to tell Chessy how much she loved her. They were sister no matter what had happened to her in the past. Not to dwell on things done and buried because she was here, with her and Bree and they were her family now.

_When I cried at spells and was completely screwed _

_You slapped me n' forced me n' pushed me_

_To go further than I thought was possible_

_Ciao, I'll always help you out witch _

_You can count on me_

Bree flashed a smile at Kendra as she sang remembering the time she had got her letter for Wizarding School. She hadn't spoken to the others for a very long time because she didn't know how to explain she was going away to boarding school. But as soon as the others heard a rumour that her parents were separating they'd immediately barged into her house ready to comfort her even though they hadn't seen her for almost two months.

_So remember this whenever I owl_

_We go back too far, we been through it all_

_Even if we haven't speak for so long_

_Nothing'll change_

_Not a damn thing baby_

Chessy felt the crowd disappear as her eyes refused to leave the others gaze. Suddenly they weren't on a stage anymore; they were in Kendra's room singing the latest song by the 'innest' artist. Kendra wasn't holding a mike but a hairbrush and Bree was singing into deodorant and she, Chessy, was singing into her own hands. Even though she knew she was on stage, she could see the crowds, but the image in her mind was so vivid it grasped all the attention she wasn't using on singing.

_My loyalty_

_Will always be_

_With you_

_If you just promise me_

_That you'll stay real_

_Just like you are_

_Cause lady you don't have to change_

_Cause you don't know_

_You don't know how much you mean to me_

_Whenever you're down you know that you can lean on me_

_No matter the situation_

_Sis, I'm goin' hold you down_

_You don't know how much you mean to me_

_Whenever you're down you know that you can lean on me_

_No matter the situation_

_Girl, I'm goin' hold you down_

_You know I've got something to say_

_You know it's my life that's made me this way_

_Get between me and my witches I simply state_

_You're better off sweeping leaves_

_On a windy day_

The image in her mind faded away as Chessy's part ended and Kendra continued but something felt different inside her now. Maybe it was because the song had become a huge part of her and it was time for her to let it go. Maybe knowing the song was only a song now was helping her release all that pain inside her.

_I don't care about the situation_

_I'm gonna fly to you if there's a complication_

_Every time you had my back and all_

_When we were young no we grown_

_We're cracking all_

Chessy 'let it rip' as Bree would say for the final part pouring her soul into the words and her heart into the rhythm and felt something tighten inside her.

_My loyalty_

_Will always be_

_With you_

_If you just promise me_

_That you'll stay real_

_Just like you are_

_Cause lady you don't have to change_

_Because_

_You don't know how much you mean to me_

_Whenever you're down you know that you can lean on me_

_No matter the situation_

_Sis, I'm goin' hold you down_

_You don't know how much you mean to me_

_Whenever you're down you know that you can lean on me_

_No matter the situation_

_Girl, I'm goin' hold you down_

That cord suddenly snapped leaving her gasping with freedom. She shivered slightly before the others, realising what was happening, gripped each of her arms and led her away from the stage.

'Hey. You okay,' Bree asked. Kendra peered at her face intently.

Chessy grinned at them broadly but mysteriously, 'I'm great.'

'Let's just get home,' Kendra asked pulling at her flimsy robes. Without even thinking Chessy and Bree planted themselves at either side of her and wrapped the arms across her shoulders to warm her up.

They walked out of the stadium without checking in with their manager like they usually did. As they were about to apparate away he ran at them with his hands waving wildly. Chessy was still considering apparating away but Bree, as usual, caved and stepped back into the magic barrier. Chessy rolled her eyes and with her arm still slung across Kendra's shoulders she stepped next to her.

'Where are you guys going,' he asked panting slightly.

'Home. We're tired,' Chessy asked cuttingly.

He ignored her and continued to talk to Bree, 'I need to talk to you guys.'

'Technically we're women,' Kendra pointed out. None of them liked Josh Wiggin after what he did to Chessy but they were bound to him with a magical contract till the end of next year.

Josh blanked her as well, 'The Ministry of Magic have asked you to allow three men to join your band for the next year on tour. It's meant as a moral boost for the wizarding community. They've offered us 97 gallons a month and I've accepted on your behalf. They're moving into your apartment '

'WHAT. You're meant to ask us about these things. You can't just go around deciding these things for us,' Bree lost her cool finally.

'I am your manager. I organise, you do the singing,' he hissed through gritted teeth.

'You're not going be our manager for long as it is. And our apartment is our property not yours so you cannot decide who lives there,' Bree glared at him. Chessy was grateful for the fact that they were inside the magical barrier and they couldn't do magic otherwise Bree would have lost it by now.

'It's part of the contract and has been signed and accepted already,' three guys were heading towards them. Something in the hesitant look that Josh passed at them made Chessy look closer. Her eyes zoned into the one with white-blonde hair.

Chessy collapsed onto Kendra as if her legs had been cut out from under her. _Oh god no. Please no._

Kendra and Bree looked at her in panic; they followed her line of gaze and saw what she did. Simultaneously, they blocked the figures from view as they arrived behind Josh.

'You BASTARD,' Kendra snarled letting disgust coil form her voice like snakes. Without waiting for a reply they hauled her passed the barrier and seeing that she was in no state to apparate herself, Bree took her side-along. Chessy collapsed at the apartment door with a face that had once only been present in her nightmares burned behind closed eyelids.

**Lots of love**

**xxanniexx**


End file.
